Trinity
by Hiss of my Heart
Summary: Ursa nunca aceitaria. Bani-la foi um jeito de obrigá-la a não interferir, não só apenas nisso, mas no que deveria ser, segundo Ozai, o destino daquelas crianças. Ozai precisava daquela aliança, sendo pecado ou milgare... Azula/Mai/Ty - yuri.
1. Chapter 1 Childhood

Ursa nunca aceitaria. Bani-la foi um jeito de obrigá-la a não interferir, não só apenas nisso, mas no que deveria ser, segundo o príncipe, o destino daquelas crianças. Ozai precisava daquela aliança e não se importava se os métodos eram considerados o que fossem. Ruins ou bons. Inaceitáveis e dignos de repudio. Pecado ou milagre...

Azula corria pelas varandas do térreo, separadas do jardim apenas por uma cerca fina e pilastras de dez em dez metros. Sorria, os braços voltados pra trás, sem medo de cair de cara no chão. _Eu vou te alcançar custe o que custar. _O pensamente focado em apenas uma coisa como sempre, vitória.

Os passos ecoavam no assoalho de madeira, os sapatos de pontas finas se desgastavam no atrito. Nada durava muito nas garras de Azula. Quase nada...

"_Haha!"_ As risadas de Ty Lee ecoavam pelo jardim central. Assistir à disputa entre Azula e Mai era simplesmente seu passatempo favorito. Elas não cansavam de competir, por mais que Mai fosse precocemente madura o suficiente ao, toda vez que Azula perdia, não jogar isso na cara da mais nova.

Azula era orgulhosa e quebrar com aquilo simplesmente não estava nos planos de ninguém, nem soava como algo certo a ser feito. Mai não era exceção em tentar fazê-la se sentir a vontade. Ganhar a confiança dela era como se aproximar de um filhote arisco. Era justamente quando ela estava mais próxima que as chances de fazê-la se afastar eram maiores.

"_Há!"_ Azula pulou a cerca com certa dificuldade devido ao vestido, alcançando o passo de Mai e a derrubando no chão. As duas se atracaram e rolaram pela grama com o impulso da colisão. As risadas ecoaram no começo, mas eis que Mai quem termina por cima. As mãos segurando os pulsos de Azula. O rosto da princesa era de pura surpresa, os olhos grandes como pratos.

"_Gr!"_ Se debateu, tentando se soltar. Primeiro nem Mai acreditara na vitória e segurou a amiga firme no chão pra depois libertar seus braços e deixá-la sair. Sorria. _"Você perdeu, zula."_. A voz contente e calma, ou como muitos preferiam dizer, entediada, todavia, o sorriso em seus lábios era inquestionável.

Azula rosnou, massageando os pulsos. A saia da roupa levemente rasgado no meio. Levantou-se, sacudindo a poeira com as palmas das mãos. A mãe que observava de longe, logo chamou as três para um lanche, as brincadeiras delas não podiam ser mais paradas? Achava aquele jeito de se divertir um tanto violento. Azula a cada dia mais quebrava coisas ou rasgava suas roupas.

Porém, pra Ozai, as coisas eram vistas sobre outro aspecto. A cada dia Azula aprendia mais sobre sua força e a cada dia conseguia controlá-la melhor. O ambiente e as pequenas coisas que a cercavam que teriam que se adaptar, aliás, assim que ela se tornasse mais experiente em dobra de fogo, lhe daria sua própria vestimenta de batalha. Uma em que ela tivesse total proteção e locomoção acordadas com suas capacidades.

---

"_Eu não quero ela aqui. Não assim... Não de noite."  
_

_"Você não tem que querer."_

"_Você sabe o que eu penso disso."_

"_Já basta, Ursa. Ela vai ficar por que eu mando que fique."_

Azula escutava com o ouvido grudado na porta. Era astuta e raramente deixava algo passar.

"_Não há mal."_ O sorriso nos lábios do pai se estreitava. Mal... Era quase irônico. Ozai deixava seus olhos correrem para porta vez ou outra. Suas expectativas eram tão grandes sobre sua filha e ela as atendia tão bem que ele podia jurar às vezes em que ela estava apenas escutando o que ele dizia.

"_Eu gosto disso nelas."_ E ele falava propositalmente.

Ursa rosnava, indignada Ozai minava a visão negativa e de asco que ela dava ao assunto. Se sua filha não tivesse sua opinião contrastante, seus planos jamais dariam certo. Não poderia forçá-la àquilo de qualquer forma, mas podia muito bem deixar o caminho livre para o que via acontecer diante de seus olhos. Uma mera questão de estratégia em longo prazo.

Azula sorri, desgrudando o ouvido da madeira e vai correndo de volta pra sala de jantar onde sua mãe a deixara, Ty Lee e Mai. _"Você vai poder dormir aqui, Ty."_ Diz, o tom de voz inconfundível, aquele jeito vitorioso e ao mesmo tempo debochante de contar algo. Mai uniu as sobrancelhas, queria ficar também, mas Ozai não forçara seus pais e ela viajaria ainda àquela noite.

Ty Lee sorri, batendo palmas. _"Noite no quarto da Azula!!" _Azula revira os olhos, mas não esconde o sorriso, voltando a comer de onde parara pra ir bisbilhotar os pais.

---

Ty Lee não cansava de pular na cama de Azula enquanto a mais nova ficava na penteadeira, desembaraçando os cabelos negros. Ty Lee parou de pular e se sentou na beirada do colchão, observando a amiga. _"Quer ajuda?"_ Azula parou, olhando pra Ty Lee pelo espelho. _"Quero."_ Ó, sim, quando ela era menor, era muito mais fácil escutá-la dizer algo assim. Ou quem sabe fossem as paredes ao seu redor que reservassem as palavras cálidas a poucos.

Ty Lee não era tão jeitosa quanto Mai pra cuidar das madeixas de Azula, mas não era nenhuma negação. Era rápida e ágil, diferente de Mai que alisava com calma e carícias cada fio.

_"Pronto."_ Ty Lee sorriu, erguendo as mãos. Azula se olhou no espelho com uma cara neutra. Levantou-se, indo pra cama, Ty Lee largou a escova na penteadeira e a seguiu animadamente. O leito de Azula era enorme, ainda mais pra duas crianças. Azula se deitou de lado, virada pro centro da cama, Ty Lee se deitou exatamente na mesma posição, mas espelhada.

Os olhos grandes observavam o semblante fingido de adormecido de Azula. Ty Lee sabia, tinha certeza que a garota não dormia. Ainda criança, suas tentativas de enganar os outros eram muito óbvias, quando crescesse, seria mestra nessa arte, mas ainda era só um a menina de nove anos que só foi abrir os olhos, surpresa, quando sentiu algo quente em seus lábios.

Ty Lee era a mais saidinha das três, a mais voltada aos instintos. Tinha seus doze anos e não se importava em ser explícita. Tanto pra Mai quanto pra ela, Azula exercia uma atração magnética. Vê-la tão calma, deitada ao seu lado, era mais do que ela queria conter. Ty Lee, diga-se de passagem, nem tentava se segurar.

Foi a vez de Azula de observar os olhos cerrados da amiga, o sorriso já maroto enquanto não desgrudava os lábios. Azula sorriu pra só depois se empurrar pra trás, o cenho franzido e uma sobrancelha erguida. _"O que ta fazendo?"_

Ty Lee sorriu, passando as costas das mãos na boca. _"O mesmo que vi você fazer com a Mai outro dia."_ Diz, vitoriosa. _"Eu ia voltar pra desejar boa noite pra vocês, mas vocês pareciam ocupadas."_ Azula corou e franziu o cenho, derrotada. Mas logo sorriu maldosa. _"Antes ela que v-" _Ty Lee foi mais rápida e matreira, não queria ouvir aquilo e nem ia deixar Azula proferir aquelas palavras. Mais um selinho e ela ficaria de boca fechada.

Azula odiava perder o controle, mas lhe era agradável ser pega de surpresa em algo aprazível. Era raro, e ficava a cada dia mais. Entretanto, esse era um desses momentos.


	2. Chap2 Adolescence Doubt & loneliness

Desde muito novas Azula, Mai e Ty Lee tiveram contato, foram amigas na infância e mantiveram o laço na adolescência apesar dos vazios de meses de ausência. Aquele vínculo era de suma importância para os planos de dominação da nação do fogo. Azula sempre fora um prodígio, mas sozinha, nem ela conseguiria. E, com a ajuda da dupla, fora mais longe do que seu pai jamais imaginara. Azula era seu maior pião, sua mais forte fortaleza depois de si próprio. Ele era o rei, no tabuleiro, ela era a rainha.

"_Ba Sing Se, hum?!"_ Fazia um tempo que Azula estava lendo aquele pedaço de papel amarelado. Mai quem recebera a avezinha mensageira no antebraço enquanto as três se preparavam pra seguir viagem.

"_Está na cara que é do Ozai."_ Ty Lee fazia bico, plantando bananeira. Mai encarou Azula outra vez. Ela estava compenetrada e sorridente, não podia ser algo fácil.

"_Nós vamos descobrir em breve."_ Disse, calma, mas curiosa a sua forma. Forma muito sutil de demonstrar, aliás.

"_Você não tem a menor vontade de ir lá perguntar?"_

"_Até parece que você não conhece a Azula."_

Ty Lee passou alguns segundos encarando Azula, então ficou de pé, estreitando os olhos e falou num tom mais sério que o normal._ "Cansei de ter medo dela."_

Mai entreabriu os lábios, erguendo muito suavemente as sobrancelhas e observando a cena.

Ty Lee chegou sorrindo, mas sem hesitar em momento algum. Azula apesar de franzir o cenho e enrolar o papel, respondeu. Mai, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, sorriu. Já tinha notado isso antes, há muito tempo atrás, agora tinha certeza. Azula era mesmo um animalzinho. Massageou as têmporas, olhando pro céu. Nunca tivera um cãozinho, mas sabia que para se aproximar de um, era preciso esconder todo e qualquer medo. Só não imaginou que Ty Lee fosse tão boa nisso. Enfim, não seria difícil pra si.

A caminhada de cinco dias seria reduzida para três por Azula. Agora era noite e o céu banhado em azul marinho era manchado por pontos brilhantes. Mesmo Azula se cansava, mesmo o grupo parava pra descansar em algumas noites.

Azula, Mai e Ty Lee dormiam numa epécie de círculo. Os pés se batiam no centro. Azula tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça e incrivelmente um sorriso nos lábios. Mai encarava as estrelas com um sorriso suave, os olhos estreitos. Ty Lee sorria de boca aberta, suspirando freqüentemente. O céu como teto, a lua como holofote de uma cena que pertencia apenas a elas, as estrelas como se fossem jóias jamais mais caras e preciosas que aquele momento em si. Era como se todas as duas necessidades se resumissem a ali, agora. Como se tudo que precisassem estivesse em suas mãos. Absolutamente tudo. E talvez estivesse de fato. O companheirismo de longa data, a amizade de anos rendia uma confiança mútua que raramente se encontra com igualdade em um trio. Essa mesma confiança rendia à princesa a chance de simplesmente fechar os olhos e sonhar. À filha de ricos a oportunidade de apenas relaxar sem olhares a vigiando, de apenas ser natural. À malabarista de ser única, não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse substituir um sequer elemento naquele momento de pura magia.

---

Azula já estava grandinha, assim como Ty Lee e Mai. Já fazia muito tempo desde que sua mãe fora banida. Já fazia muito tempo que vinha galgando seu sucesso, vitória por vitória. Mas fazia apenas um dia que tomara Ba Sing Se.

A princesa bocejou, se espreguiçando no trono antes ocupado pelo infame e ignorante governante do lugar. Ty Lee brincava, fazendo piruetas pela sala, Mai estava perplexa, os braços cruzados. Algo a estava incomodando e incomodando bastante. Azula suspirou, ajeitando sua postura e cruzando as pernas.

_"Mai."_ Disse, a voz autoritária, mas arrastada. Mai virou a cabeça como num susto. Azula estreitou os olhos. _"Algum problema?"_

Mai abaixou a cabeça e depois a balançou em negativa. Azula respirou fundo, desviando o olhar da garota para o final do salão. Sabia muito bem qual era o problema. Não tinha medo em pronunciá-lo. "Zuko..."

---

A noite veio rápido. Tudo corria como o planejado. Bem... Quase tudo. Ty Lee dormia, ou ao menos aparentava dormir, tranquilamente em um dos enormes quartos do lugar. Um quarto que ela dividia com Mai. Os passos sorrateiros como os de um gato jamais a acordariam. Azula caminhava pelo cômodo adentro apenas para confirmar sua teoria: Mai estava de pé. Parou, entreabrindo os lábios e observando a silhueta da garota na varanda. Suas costas contra a imensidão daquela cidade... Tudo aquilo era de Azula. Ou ao menos foi o pensamento que correu pela sua mente até ela se dar conta de que nem tudo naquela magnífica visão lhe pertencia.

Abaixou a cabeça como nunca fazia, mas isso foi apenas por um segundo até ela mirar em seu alvo. Caminhou, se deixando perceber por Mai e parando ao seu lado. Os cotovelos escorados na sacada. Mai pareceu surpresa, mas logo voltou a fitar a noite. Azula percebia como o peito da outra estava borbulhando de emoções, mas... Não por quem devia. Apesar disso ser, também, previsto em seus planos, todo o turbilhão e a confusão... Esperava poder confortá-la e que tudo terminasse apenas como o planejado... Doce ilusão.

_"Sabe, Azula..."_ A garota começou, sem encarar a princesa. Mas percebendo claramente como os olhos amarelos miravam em seu rosto com uma firmeza paralisante. Era como ter o eterno predador segurando sua coluna vertebral com as garras. Engoliu em seco.

Azula estreitou os olhos, voltando seu olhar pra frente. _"Vai acabar tudo bem."_ Sorriu. _"Minha ascensão está perto de chegar e essa guerra finalmente se tornará uma realidade cotidiana. Então, logo não será mais guerra."_

Mai estreitou os olhos, franzindo suavemente o cenho e apertando as mãos no parapeito. Azula entortou a cabeça como um cão e se colocou em postura, virada pra Mai. _"Quem não estiver do lado certo..."_ Encarou as mãos da amiga com um sorriso em seu rosto. Mai começava a se sentir terrivelmente ameaçada. _"...Vai cair."_

As palavras voaram como navalhas até Mai. Fora como um susto, mas era apenas uma frase... Azula suspirou. _"Cuidado."_ A mais velha cerrou os lábios enquanto observava Azula entrar outra vez no quarto. Sua última palavra não soara nem de longe como uma ameaça, era mais como se ela tivesse medo que de fato Mai fosse se machucar. Do que exatamente será que ela estava falando?

Azula olhava perplexa para o chão enquanto caminhava até a porta do quarto das duas. O rosto visivelmente abalado. Ty Lee abriu os olhos, de barriga virada pra cima, estendeu a mão e segurou a barra da roupa de Azula. Azula arregalou os olhos, erguendo as sobrancelhas e se virando pra ela. Ty Lee a puxou pouco a pouco pra perto de si até os rostos ficarem a dois dedos de distância. Azula tinha uma feição séria.

_"Está com medo."_ A malabarista afirmou. _"Você sempre teme a mesma coisa."_ Continuou, o rosto indiferente fitando os olhos ferinos.

Azula rosnou, sentindo o coração acelerar. Ty Lee levou as mãos até seu rosto, cada uma contra uma bochecha da princesa. Sorriu ternamente.

Azula franziu o cenho. _"Você, assim como ela, ambas planejam me deixar. Acha que eu não sei?"_ Disse. enervada.

Ty Lee sorriu. _"Está com ciúmes do Sokka ou qualquer coisa assim?"_ Azula suspirou, puxando seu rosto devolta pra si e ficando em postura. _"..."_ Era mais que isso.

Ty Lee se virou, agora de bruços. _"Zula..."_ A garota de cabelos negros sumiu pouco a pouco pelo corredor escuro. _"Porque você tem tanto medo de perder o que nunca foi seu?..."_

Mai entrou no quarto, Ty Lee a fitou, estendendo os braços pra ela se aninhar em si. _"O que disse pra ela?"_

Mai balançou a cabeça em negativa, se enroscando em Ty Lee. _"Nada."_

_"Hm..."_ Ty Lee a enlaçou num abraço. _"Então o que disse pra si mesma?"_

Mai uniu as sobrancelhas. _"Que é melhor... Continuar com o plano de Azula."_

Ty Lee fez bico, pensativa. Desde que eram crianças, conversar sobre aquilo era algo que irritava Azula, aquilo, aquilo que se resumia a algo que não fosse a própria, algo, ou melhor, alguém pra quem ela iria perder.

As costas escorregaram pela parede até a garota se ver sentada. Estivera escutando as curta conversas das duas nos últimos dias. Sentia seu peito esmagado por algo que não sabia explicar o que. Os olhos marejados que nunca derramavam uma mísera lágrima. Se levantou para correr pelo palácio vazio. "Pai...!" De fato, o único que a entendia, previa. O único que sabia onde encontrá-la quando ela tentava se esconder. Sentia sua falta, sentia falta de alguém, desde que chegaram naquela maldita cidade, sentia mais que nunca a presença de Zuko. Junto com aquela imagem de rosto marcado, a imagem que sempre vinha ao seu lado, sua mãe. Balançou a cabeça, parando ofegante. Estava, mais que nunca, sozinha. Ou ao menos assim ela achava que fosse.

_"Você descobriu quem você realmente ama afinal? Mai...?"_


End file.
